The closest prior art to the present invention disclosure herein is primarily in the field or steam-type cooking utensils and deep-fry type cooking utensils.
In particular, Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,154,391, discloses a deep fryer kettle enclosed within a housing. Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 861,297, discloses a roasting pan with an outer supporting flange to raise the bottom of the pan off the source of heat. Anetsberger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,533, discloses a deep fryer encased in a housing. Hielsen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,193, discloses a kettle enclosed within a larger housing to trap heat around the sides of the kettle. Sova, U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,479, discloses special long walls around the kettle or cover which entails purchasing a complete new set of cookware.
The basic problem with the prior art devices disclosed above and others similar to them is that they are primarily special purpose cooking utensils. Their specific design and construction is limited by the application in which they serve. Also, the diameter of the covers and pots or vessels must match exactly.
The present invention disclosure pertains to a general purpose cooking utensil cover which is designed to capture and reuse radiated heat. Ordinarily, this heat would be wasted but the cover of the present invention would reutilize that heat to cook more effectively and efficiently no matter what type of heating energy is used. Also, the cover of the present invention is a one-size-fits-all type since the amount of overhang over the side of the pot or vessel has little effect on its efficiency in recirculating the heat. The cover of the present invention may be used on the consumers' present pots or vessels, regardless of diameter differences.